Red Renegade
by EclipseLaLune
Summary: After a fight with Leonardo, Raphael finds himself becoming more and more frustrated with his older brothers' perfectionism. He soon finds himself under the grasp of The Shredder himself, and soon discovers that he is much, much more darker then he originally thought.


"Well done, my son"

The empty praise did not go unnoticed by Raphael. Ever since he achieved his first kill- a Pedestrian in a fit of rage, He found himself an often participant in these late night "Missions" that would often end with the death of an innocent bystander. Raphael never admitted it, not that he wanted to, but seeing those dull, empty eyes often left a sudden twinge of pleasure and satisfaction, often longing for more. "_More blood on his hands" _he thought uncharitably.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as the Shredder's large brutish hands grasped onto his shoulders and felt a twinge of Déjà vu. Maybe, just maybe, he would feel pride in response to the so called "affectionate gesture",

But instead he felt resentment.

Resentment directed towards the disgusting rat whom he used to once to call "Father" or "Sensei" or even "Dad" made him want to vomit. In fact, even thinking about the scumbag made Raphael swallow back his bile. He once had felt a deep desire to make his father proud, even if it meant putting his life on the line. Those feelings were long gone, hardened by the fact that the Scumbag preferred his "precious little Leonardo" after him. Whatever he did, No matter how hard he worked, he knew that "Fearless" would always be above him. Not that he cared anyway. I mean, Look at him! He had troops of Foot soldiers obeying his every move, Was respected and held the power between life and death for several of the mutants, he should say.

He was awoken from his trance when he heard the distant rumbling of his father. "Next time, _Musuko, _You will do as I say. Do not let your temper lose. Control yourself." Raph cringed at the words, the Déjà vu finally getting to him. "Hai,Otōsan" He bowed his head respectfully and turned his attention towards the deceased body in front of them.

It was a small,lanky figure. Jet black hair covered most of the figure's face, but a black bandana was definitely evident." Jones…"

"Well done, my son"

The empty praise did not go unnoticed by Raphael. Ever since he achieved his first kill- a Pedestrian in a fit of rage, He found himself an often participant in these late night "Missions" that would often end with the death of an innocent bystander. Raphael never admitted it, not that he wanted to, but seeing those dull, empty eyes often left a sudden twinge of pleasure and satisfaction, often longing for more. "_More blood on his hands" _he thought uncharitably.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as the Shredder's large brutish hands grasped onto his shoulders and felt a twinge of Déjà vu. Maybe, just maybe, he would feel pride in response to the so called "affectionate gesture",

But instead he felt resentment.

Resentment directed towards the disgusting rat whom he used to once to call "Father" or "Sensei" or even "Dad" made him want to vomit. In fact, even thinking about the scumbag made Raphael swallow back his bile. He once had felt a deep desire to make his father proud, even if it meant putting his life on the line. Those feelings were long gone, hardened by the fact that the Scumbag preferred his "precious little Leonardo" after him. Whatever he did, No matter how hard he worked, he knew that "Fearless" would always be above him. Not that he cared anyway. I mean, Look at him! He had troops of Foot soldiers obeying his every move, Was respected and held the power between life and death for several of the mutants, he should say.

He was awoken from his trance when he heard the distant rumbling of his father. "Next time, _Musuko, _You will do as I say. Do not let your temper lose. Control yourself." Raph cringed at the words, the Déjà vu finally getting to him. "Hai,Otōsan" He bowed his head respectfully and turned his attention towards the deceased body in front of them.

It was a small,lanky figure. Jet black hair covered most of the figure's face, but a black bandanna was definitely evident." Jones…"


End file.
